Harry Potter and the green flame torch
by neopyro
Summary: OOtp Spoiler warning. My version of book 6. r/r please


A/n Unfortunately to say, I doubt I will finish off my other fics with the release of OOTP. The good news though is I plan to be the first OOTP spoiler writer on ff.net. My goal is to finish this fic before JK finishes green flame torch.  
  
Harry Potter and the Green flame torch (Might get renamed later)  
  
Chapter 1: Sirius grief Harry looked into the mirror and adjusted his tie. His godfather's funeral was today. Harry hadn't been happy since that beast of an imposter Headmistress left the school. Since he no longer had dreams of the corridor, Harry was constantly reliving both Sirius and Cedric's deaths. Harry was in constant sorrow. Nothing really mattered. His room was messy he was snapping and yelling at anything that moved and he spent most of his days lying in bed sulking and crying. By all rights he had lost three parent's to Voldemort. Everyone around him looked as though they were going to be targets. Mainly because they were close to him. He was determined that he would keep people away. He needed no friends. All he had to do was kill Voldemort. That was his purpose in being alive. No spending late nights with the question 'why am I here?' for Harry. All he had to do was live up to his destiny.  
  
"Harry?" came Tonks's soft voice from the open doorway "It's starting."  
  
Her eyes were sparkling with unshed tears and she looked soaked with grief. If she was psychic, he could see she would be saying 'I'm sorry' to him. No need to be angry at her, Harry thought, walking towards the doorway. She isn't close enough to me for her to get hurt. Besides, she's in the Order. She's already putting herself up for risk. No harm there.  
  
Harry walked out and stood beside the empty coffin. Silent tears ran across his face as he looked at the headstone. Harry knew it was permanent. Sirius wouldn't be back.  
  
Sirius J Black  
  
October 8th 1961- June 19th 1996  
  
Here lies a misunderstood hero who gave his life in hopes of saving us all. He was a loving Godfather, Animagus, and holder of the biggest place in our hearts.  
  
Harry felt a reassuring arm placed around his shoulder. Harry could tell, he knew not how that it was Remus Lupin.  
  
"He was a great person you know. The best in my opinion. I was wondering Harry, would you say something. You know, for Sirius." He trailed off  
  
"I-I'd be honored." Harry choked out making an attempt to dry his tears on his suit.  
  
His signal came then. He was of course a pall bearer. He walked up to the building where he, Remus, Tonks, Ginny, Ron and Hermione were to carry the coffin.  
  
They walked and placed the coffin next to the grave. Remus made a long speech but Harry missed most of it. He was lost in his memories of Sirius. Harry saw Remus leave the podium meaning It was Harry's turn. Harry walked up.  
  
"Some of you do not know much about Sirius." Harry started "In fact most of you only know what that rag the Daily Prophet has told you. Sirius was my Godfather. Not that crazy criminal the Ministry makes him out to be. He did not kill those thirteen Muggles fourteen years ago. Nor did he kill anyone since. He was a hero. As hero is defined I am almost positive it will have a query like see Sirius Black or have his picture next to it. He was brave. But above all, he was a great person. He gave his life for ours."  
  
Harry did not remember much more of the funeral. It was a bit on the traumatic side for him. Just bits and snatches. Like the applause after the speech and a couple of random lines from Dumbledore who was preaching.  
  
Later that day, Harry remained shut in his room. Hermione knocked softly before coming in.  
  
"Harry?" she asked "Why are you avoiding us?"  
  
No reply  
  
She frowned. "You're shutting us out. We're your friends, you don't do that to friends." She sounded hurt  
  
"Well maybe we're not as chummy as you'd like to think." Harry snapped coldly  
  
Hermione left the room without another word, tears apparent in her eyes.  
  
She must have talked to Ron because shortly afterward he came in with the same intent.  
  
Harry told him off coldly. He could've sworn Ron was gritting his teeth and shaking his head when he left. Harry felt a massive pang of guilt. He shook it off reminding himself mentally that he needed to keep them away in case they should be targeted.  
  
Little did he know Ginny was watching the entire debacle unfold. She was using the little mirror that Sirius left her in his will.  
  
That's ch 01 for ya. Hope u enjoyed it. Cya  
  
Neopyro 


End file.
